


Tragedy

by Jemlela



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemlela/pseuds/Jemlela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tragedy strikes and hits a Ranger to close to home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tragedy

Tommy has just came back to town after receiving his White Ranger Power

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimberly is upstairs in her room, talking on the phone with Tommy.

"Kimberly!" Her mother Caroline yelled.

"Coming!" Kim yelled back and then turned her attention back to the phone.

"Tommy, I have to go. My mom is calling me. I will call you back." Kimberly said as she hung up the phone.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim headed downstairs she heard her mother screaming. Kim started running to see what was going on. She got to her living room and saw her mother absolutely panicked, but didn't understand why.

"Mom, what is wrong?" She asked concerned.

Caroline just kept screaming and Kimberly looked at her confused.

"Mom, why are you screaming?"

"Hello, to you too; Miss Kimmy."

Kimberly recognized the voice and hoped she was wrong. She turned toward the direction of the voice to see Goldar standing in her living room. She took a deep breath as she tried to figure out what it is she is supposed to do. Caroline looked at how calm her daughter is and was very confused by it.

"What do you want Goldar?" Kim asked annoyed.

"I came for you, now be a dear and come along quietly and peacefully." Goldar replied.

Kimberly looked at him with a disgust look on her face. "Not going to happen, so why don't you make like a tree and leave."

"Well Pink Ranger, it looks like I am going to have to be more persuasive." He answered.

Caroline looked at her daughter in shock, "You're a Power Ranger!"

"Now is not the time to get into that." Kim answered.

Kim watched as Goldar reached into a sack he had with him. He pulled out some gold dust. Kim's eyes widened but she knew better than to panic. She just tried to rack her brain to come up with a solution. She also knew that she was about to send her mother into an overbearing protective state, but she had to stand her ground; conserving what happened last time he used that dust on her.

"You may have been able to use that dust on me last week to capture me, but I will never give you the chance to use it again."

"You were captured, when? Why didn't you tell me about it?" Caroline asked.

"I will explain everything later. Please just trust me and relax." Kim answered her mother staying far away from Goldar as she could get while he has the dust in his hand.

Goldar started approaching Kim, she backed away from him. Caroline, afraid that this gold creature was going to hurt her daughter, intervened between the two. Ranger or not, Kimberly is still her little girl and it is her job as her mother to protect her child.

Goldar threw the dust and instead of it landing on Kimberly it landed on Caroline. Caroline became real dizzy as her head was spinning. Goldar left in a hurry after he realized he screwed up and the dust landed on the wrong person. Kimberly race over to her mother as she knew that her mother would pass out from the dust like she had. Before Kim could reach Caroline, Caroline passed out and went crashing through the glass coffee table in the middle of the room.

"MOM!"


End file.
